The Aftermath
by Sir Duddles
Summary: After saving her from Aquaticus, Micah and his wife have a little alone time. Post marriage date.


_**Man, this story was supposed to be due a long while ago. Anyways, after beating Rune Factory 3, I found the post-marriage dates to be quite interesting; however…they were often random in the sense of conversations, and a majority of them lacked detail (The only one that was remotely like an actual date was the one with Shara), which disappointed me until I remembered that I could write fanfiction to fill in the gaps. With that in mind, I grabbed my pencil, and began to write. Hopefully you enjoy this, and thank you for choosing to read 'The aftermath'.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It's always so pretty." She said, staring at the ocean of sand covered by the sea of stars that sparkled regally in the night sky.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"It reminds me of the dates we went on before we got married."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her turn towards me with a slight tint across her face.

I returned the gaze and replied, "Yeah. It's almost even a little embarrassing."

She gave a tiny chuckle at the sight of me blushing, and I turned my head away from her in embarrassment. I love her laugh.

"Since we're here, why don't we take a break? It's been a long walk to get here, and I brought some food." I said, trying to hide the embarrassment that tried to overcome me.

"Okay…"

We sat down on the edge of the cliff, and let our legs dangle freely over the side. I pulled some onigiri from my sack, and offered it to her. Her lips curved into a smile and she happily took the onigiri. She took a bite and…

"!"

She began devouring the delicacy with no intention of stopping until every grain of rice disappeared from existence.

"Th-this is…"

"Yep, it's my Thousand-spice recipe. I thought you might like it."

"I love it!"

* * *

After we ate all that I had brought (and by 'we' I mean her), we talked for a little bit, occasionally stopping to look into each other's eyes, and turned our gaze back to the sky above.

"Hey darling?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"…Are you happy that you married me?"

I laid on my back and brought my hands behind my head to get a better view of the stars before I replied, "What kind of question is that?"

"Well…I've always wanted to know…if you were okay with me…" She said with a hint of regret. Asking the question must have been more painful than waiting for an answer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, turning my head towards her.

"Because I'm…" Her gaze was still set upon the stars.

"Half? You seem to forget that you're the same as me."

"Maybe…" She said, lowering her eyelids, "but I'm not as…cute as you..."

"Uh, what?"

"Both your human form and your wooly form…they're so cute. It makes me kind of jealous."

An idea sparked in my head at that moment. I retracted my hands, and used them to push my upper body from the ground, before I scooted behind my depressed wife, wrapped my arms around her stomach, and rested my head against her back. Her hair smelled of peaches, and the warmth that her body gave off sent a pleasurable shiver throughout my entire body, and a pleased sigh escaped my lips to show it.

"You have nothing to be jealous about. Your human form…such beauty, and your Phoenix form…such grace. There is no way that I could ever be as elegant as you can, dearest." I whispered in her ear as softly as possible.

I felt her heart skip a beat when I said that.

"…Just like how you proposed to me, huh?"

I nodded.

"…Thanks, darling." She managed to say after a couple moments of silence.

"For what?" I questioned.

She turned her head as far as she could to meet my eyes before replying, "For being with me. It makes me…happy to know that you always want to be by my side. Even during the incident with Aquaticus…even when I said such hateful words toward you that I didn't mean… even when I was sure that he was going to kill you, you still wanted to be with me. Why is that?"

"Simple. Because I love you with everything that I have to my name."

"Huh…?" Her entire face flooded with a bright shade of red. I guess she's never gotten past the 'I care about you' stage with anyone other than me.

"It's only normal to risk everything you have for someone you love, isn't it?"

"Yeah…true."

"It's also normal for you to believe in the one you love when they're in a fight with a killer water dragon!" I said, releasing my grip on her, and scooting away in false irritation.

"But…I…I'm sorry…" She lowered her head in shame.

"Haha, I'm just joking, dearest! To be honest…I didn't think I would live either. I was sure that last desperation attack was my downfall."

Her response was a punch to the arm.

"…Jerk. Just for that, you sleep in the monster barn tonight."

I think I just heard my soul shatter.

"W-wh-WHAT?"

"You heard me. Tonight you sleep with Stone Jack." She said as she turned her head towards me to reveal a sadistic look.

"First, how do you punish me in my own house? And second, you're _SO_ much warmer than a golem!"

"Is that so? Well, I might let you sleep in the bed if you do a favor for me."

"That depends, what kind of a favor is it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you directly…but I can say that it's something that guys love."

Something that guys love? What is that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean 'something that guys love'?"

"Oh…you'll see…"

I am _NOT _liking that look she's giving me. We began to argue for a while now about what she meant, and why I couldn't sleep in the bed, until I grew tired of doing so, and cut her off by wrapping my hand around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I noticed that she wasn't resisting.

"Trying to end this. I'm sleeping in the bed, and that's final!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Uh-oh, this silence is starting to kill me.

"Um…dearest?"

"This is nice…"

What just happened?

"What is?"

She scooted closer to me. "Being with you. I never thought that I would be able to sit and talk with someone like this. Even the arguments are interesting. I never thought that I could experience such things…"

"I see…"

I agree with her completely. When I arrived here, I was a man with no memories of his past, and nothing to call his own. Now I have a beautiful wife, many friends, and even Monica, who I consider to be a baby sister. She bites me when I call her that, though.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you choose me? I mean…Shara has a nicer personality, Evelyn is much more beautiful than I am, Daria seems livelier than I do, and Pia…" She trailed off and squeezed her breasts.

"Heheh, you shouldn't down yourself so much! Shara may be nice, but she's a bit overprotective, which isn't good considering how fragile she is. Evelyn is beautiful, but she is…dense when it comes to some things. Daria is my best friend, and Pia…I doubt I could handle her."

"Yes…but…" She squeezed even harder, making her wince a bit.

"What, her breasts? Why would I care about those?"

"They're…"

"Bigger? That doesn't mean anything. Plus I'm not the kind of guy who would date a woman just because of her figure."

"Yeah…true, but they're-"

"And to answer your question of why I chose you to be my wife..." I cut her off, "it's…kind of complicated. When I first saw you, you looked like you had just lost what was most important to you, and I felt like I was obligated to help you get it back. Throughout the times we spent together, I began to notice that every time I mentioned our friendship, that same sad face would return."

"…" She lowered her head again.

"Then…that day came. Your wooly friend left, and you were crying. I couldn't stand to see you cry, so I tried to make you feel better by disguising myself as that wooly…but the glow from that monster gate…it made me cancel my transformation prematurely."

"…Yes, I remember that. I was happy that you cared about how I felt, so I…hugged you."

"Yep, but it was more than just a normal hug. That hug told me everything. All of your feelings were poured onto me, and it made me feel warmth like no other hug did. It made me feel like I had the power to change your life around. I loved it…and I loved you.

"…"

"To experience that hug again, I would do anything, and everything."

She pulled herself close to me and began fidgeting with her fingers.

"Um…Micah?"

"Hm?"

I felt the softness of her lips press against my cheek.

"I love you…"

"…I love you too, Raven."


End file.
